Unexpected Gift
by HURRICANE'Hannah
Summary: "From what I have studied, females of your race suffer quite a bit." "Geez Optimus, you make it sound like we keep them as slaves." "No, but I believe it is no coincident that female menstruation beings with the word men."


**Pairing(s): **Cannon WilliamxSarah Lennox.  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Main: Sarah and William Lennox. Others: Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes and Annabelle Lennox. Mentions: Ratchet, the Twins, (referring to Skids/ Mudflap and Sideswipe/Sunstreaker) the Autobot team (referring to Bumblebee, Jolt and Wheelie).  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Post ROFT. (4 months)  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> A teasing (and I do not mean of the sexual nature) Optimus Prime and fluffy and emotional moment between Sarah Lennox and the Autobots. If any of the mentioned bothers you, then please do not read.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,376. (Not including Author Notes)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro.  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> This had been something sweet I wanted to do for Mother's Day awhile back. I don't _really_ have a mother (long story) however I still thought other mothers deserved a little something like Sarah Lennox.  
><strong>Edit:<strong> _April 18, 2011_. I have decided to start writing fanfiction again and I am going to be re-adding some of my old one-shots back onto this site. This one-shot has only undergone some minor spelling/grammar edits.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind if I take this Sunday off?" William Lennox asked as he stared up at the large, flamed Autobot leader.<p>

"I can't see why you could not." Optimus answered as his bright blue optics peered down at the Major who stood on his large desk in his office.

"Thanks, Prime."

The leader nodded his helm. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Oh," Lennox smiled. "It's Mother's Day."

It was evident by the Autobot leader's faceplate that he had absolutely _no_ clue what the NEST soldier was referring to. The soldier chuckled as he realized that despite being on Earth for over two years, there were still things the Autobots had not been exposed to.

"It's a day dedicated to all mothers." Will explained. "Anna and I are going to make a surprise dinner for Sarah."

"I see." Optimus nodded his helm in understanding. "I believe it is a great idea for the human race to dedicate a solar cycle to your femmes." The semi commented. "From what I have studied, females of your race suffer quite a bit."

"Geez Optimus, you make it sound like we keep them as slaves." Will joked humorously with a large grin.

"No, but I believe it is no coincident that female menstruation beings with the word _men_." Optimus stated in a deadpan tone.

Lennox chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Sarah blames me during those days."

"Agreed," Optimus stated. "I do wish your mate a happy Mother's Day."

xxx

"Mmm, what's that delicious smell?" Sarah Lennox questioned to herself as she exited the driver's side of the black GMC Topkick.

"My sensor's detect, salisbury steak, white potatoes, beef gravy and vegetation known as cabbage." Ironhide analyzed, not quite realizing it was what the humans called a _rhetorical_ question.

Sarah laughed at the weapon's specialist expense. Sarah was glad that despite the government's wishes for their existence to be kept a secret from her, she had been told of the Autobots and their war.

From what Will had explained to her, Optimus Prime had wanted to inform her due to the risk of the Decepticons learning out about her and Annabelle and using them against Will as leverage.

At first, she was a bit terrified of them, especially when it came to them being around Annabelle. However, after she saw how much Annabelle loved being around them and how she especially was attached to Ironhide, she began to grow accustom to them. She wasn't allowed to visit the NEST base due to her civilian status, but it wasn't uncommon for one of them to come over and visit the house in order to keep her and Annabelle company.

"Thank you for the lift, Hide." Sarah thanked as she affectionately pated the truck's frame.

"Mah pleasure," Ironhide stated before he powered down for a recharge cycle.

Sarah quietly walked towards the door, not wanting to disturb Ironhide from the little sleep he usually got. She gripped the handle before pushing the large, wood door inwards. The great aromas that Ironhide had generously identified were stronger and were absolutely mouthwatering.

She placed her purse on the end table in the living room before making her way through the house to the kitchen. When walking through the doorway, she was overwhelmed by a beautiful sight.

There was a beautiful lilac cloth that covered the dinning table. The food was spread out like she had seen in all her cheesy romance films. Annabelle was sitting in her highchair and Will was standing at the counter, arms crossed with his most charming smile on his lips.

"Oh William, it's beautiful." Sarah breathed out as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Will walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her slim frame. He tucked her curly, dirty blonde head under his chin as her arms curled themselves around his waist.

"Happy Mother's Day," Will whispered into her ear before giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Their moment was happily ruined when Annabelle made some squeaking noises to show that she wanted some attention from her mother.

Sarah giggled before disentangling herself from her husband and walked over to the smiling and clapping infant she loved with all her heart.

"Did you and Daddy do this all for me?" She rhetorically questioned the young girl.

The young member of the Lennox's smiled even wider and made adorable _gaga_ noises at her mother.

Will walked over to one of the wooden chairs and pulled it out. Sarah smiled at his romantic gesture before walking over and sitting herself down. Will pushed her in before walking over to his chair and sat down between his two precious girls.

As they began to eat, Sarah felt like the luckiest mother on Earth. She didn't know how she could feel more special.

What Sarah Lennox didn't realize was that she was going to get the most unexpected gift of her life.

xxx

It had been a lovely dinner and they had many laughs, mostly at the expensive of Ironhide and Ratchet because of both sets of twins. They were now cleaning up as a family. It was 7:00 pm but it was still quite bright outside.

A knock on their front door paused both Sarah and Will. They were not expecting anyone and they were off the beaten path for anyone to accidently stumble upon them.

Sarah placed the plate back into the drying rack before folding the drying towel and setting it on the counter. She turned and gave Will a smile indicating she would get the door since he had his hands tied trying to clean Annabelle's hand and face.

When Sarah entered the living room, she saw two shadow figures from the glass on the wooden door. She reached for the handle and slowly opened the door.

Her lips turned into a smile when she was greeted by a young sandy brown haired boy and a beautiful brunette girl.

"Sam, Mikaela." Sarah greeted in a surprise but delighted tone.

"Hey," Mikaela greeted back as Sam gave her a smile and wave.

"Hunny, who is it?" Will called out as he emerged from the kitchen holding a clean Annabelle in his arms.

At first Sarah thought Will had set it up but the small amount of confusion swirling in his eyes proved he hadn't.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Will asked with a large grin when he saw the two teens.

"Actually," Mikaela started with a grin. "The bots sent us. Come on."

Mikaela motioned for them to come outside. Sarah looked over at Will who just shrugged his shoulders. So, the Lennox family followed the two teens outside onto the porch.

Sarah gasped at what greeted her eyes. The entire Autobot team was parked on her lawn. The different colours and models were each familiar to her since she had met all of the at least once.

"Autobots, transform!" She heard a deep and authority but familiar voice command.

With that, the large, echoing sounds of gears grinding and metal shifted against other metal was heard and Sarah watched in astonishment as they transformed before her sight.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Lennox." Optimus stated with a hint of a teasing tone considering Sarah had told him numerous times to call her Sarah.

Long gone was her confusion and surprise as with a roll of her sea blue eyes, her playful and friendly personality surfaced.

"Well, it is surely an honor to see you again Autobot leader, Optimus Prime." She teased back and earned a few snickers from some of the other bots.

A large grin formed on the leader's lip components. "We were informed that today is an important day for human mothers." Optimus informed before gently pulling something from his leg's subspace compartment.

The semi walked two steps before kneeling down in front of the house. Sarah walked out from underneath the porch as Optimus handed her a gold, metallic necklace.

Sarah gasped we she saw that the circle pendant had the Autobot symbol carved on the front. However, when she turned it over, a few happy tears slipped from her eyes.

_Happy Mother's Day  
>From your Autobot family.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Constructive criticism is appreciated.<em>_  
><em>_Fanart is welcome and loved._


End file.
